LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS ANONYCATS
by TheHiddenFaces
Summary: AU/CROSSOVER de los vengadores y algo mas... "– Destrúyelos a todos, no dejes a ninguno vivo, deben morir, en especial a ella… – ¡No! No lo hagas, te está manipulando… detente, ¡detente!" Mas Info. adentro.


LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS ANONYCATS

Au/Crossover Fic. No hacemos uso de los personajes de Marvel directamente, sino que son utilizados como base para esta particular historia. Creada por catevans13 y editada por mi. La verdad es que solo queremos un poco de diversion y sacarnos esta historia de nuestras cabezas. Nos gustaria saber su opinion (critica) acerca de ella.

Disclameir: No nos pertenece nada proveniente de Los Vengadores o su derivados, todos pertenecientes a Marvel.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

–_ Destrúyelos a todos_, no dejes a ninguno vivo, deben morir, en especial_ ella…_

–_ ¡No! _No lo hagas, te está manipulando… detente,_ ¡detente!_

– ¡Cat, Dani, _cuidado_! Va a utilizar el martillo de nuevo.

– Stefano, apártate… ¡estás demasiado cerca de él!

– Yo sé que puedo detenerlo, el escudo es lo suficientemente resistente. Cuídense de los rayos, que no golpeen a las chicas.

–_ ¡Qué esperas, hazlo ahora! ¡Acaba con ellos esclavo!_

– Dani tenemos que apartar a Stefano de ahí, podría morir si el escudo no resiste… Si no muere por la descarga, morirá por el impacto del martillo.

– ¿Y tú armadura lo soportara? Mis telarañas podrían aislar la electricidad, pero no soportarían el impacto, es incluso más fuerte y resistente que el escudo y tu armadura juntos.

– ¿Y si hubieras traído una escopeta?

– Chistosito, no es momento para bromas…

– ¡Siempre lo es!

El único sonido audible, fue el choque entre el martillo de Hubert contra el escudo de Stefano. Se produjo un destello por la descarga eléctrica generada, dejando cegados a todos por un instante. No tenían oportunidad alguna, la bruja K había traído un ejército de no muertos para la batalla, le había lavado el cerebro a Hubert para poder manipularlo y así utilizar su poder en contra de aquellos que lo apreciaban. _Esa maldita bruja_. Un ser despreciable que se jactaba de tener una inteligencia superior, _una gran mentira… _ todo lo había conseguido a base de manipulaciones y engaños.

Hubert tampoco era un inocente, había traicionado a Mónica en busca de poder, poder y más poder, los había engañado a todos al prometer ser leal a la organización _Anonycats_… todos sospechaban que había algo raro en él, algo raro desde que la bruja K apareció. Él parecía no solo interesado en su poder, si no… atraído por ella, aun estando al lado de Mónica.

Todos lo veían venir, la traición se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero no nadie hizo nada para evitarlo, sería inminente; Mónica confió más en él durante este momento que en cualquier otro. No pensaba que sería apuñalada cruelmente por la espalda, y por aquella persona que más amaba… eso lo hacía aún más doloroso para ella, y más despreciable para el resto del equipo.

– _¡SI! _Muy bien mi esclavo, ahora termínalo… _¡Acaba con su vida!_

– _Pero es mi primo… m-mi familia…_

_– _No merece vivir…_ ¡es débil! _No apto para el poder que te espera _cariño. _Si así lo deseas yo te daré el poder suficiente para traerlo de vuelta a la vida.

Stefano se encontraba en el piso, derrotado, su escudo roto, y con lesiones graves a consecuencia de la descarga y el impacto del martillo. Hubert parecía confundido con el martillo en alto, creando rayos a su alrededor, acercársele era peligroso. América se encontraba inconsciente, se había concentrado en eliminar a la mayoría de los necromancios, pero al final resultaron ser demasiados; Mónica entro en frenesí, perdiendo el control y destruyendo todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, el camino entre ella y la bruja K… Dani, agotado logro apartar a los necromancios que quedaban, salvándole el pellejo a América; Cat, había utilizado toda la energía de su reactor para eliminar a los necromancios de su alrededor, dejándolo sin fuerza ni siquiera para levantarse, la descarga eléctrica del martillo, frio los circuitos de su armadura, y destruyo gran parte de ella, dejándolo vulnerable.

Mientras Mónica destruía a la infinidad de necromancios que la bruja K le mandaba, Hubert enloquecía cada vez por el dilema en el que se encontraba, _asesinar a su primo o perder la oportunidad de tener un poder inimaginable…_

Mónica enfurecía más y más, conforme avanzaba hacia la bruja, y todo parecía estar perdido: América aun inconsciente; Dani, el muy cabron fumando un cigarro en plena destrucción; Cat… simplemente descansando, mirando fijamente el cielo…. Sucumbiendo en la inconsciencia, aunque seguía molesto por la destrucción de su armadura (el diseño, las nuevas mejoras que le había hecho, noches sin dormir, todo… destruido. _Vaya que rabia..._).

– Hubert no… ¿En verdad nos vas a traicionar?... ¿¡Por ella!?

– No tengo opción… ustedes no lo entienden… no entienden lo confundido que estoy.

– ¡Cabrón traicionero! Nos abandonas por el poder… y no conforme con eso le rompes el corazón a ¡tu novia! No mereces usar ese martillo, ¡no eres _digno_ de su poder!

– ¡No lo entiendes, jamás lo comprenderán!

– ¡No necesitamos comprender nada, porque eres un ridículo niño traicionero con delirios de madurez!

– ¡Te hare cerrar el pico de una buena vez, Stefano!

Justo en ese momento, en el espacio de tiempo que toma al rayo caer, al ver los ojos de su primo cerrarse lentamente, aceptando la muerte que su propia familia le proporcionaría, es cuando Hubert se detiene a observar el caos a su alrededor… ver lo que él mismo había ocasionado a quienes alguna vez lo llamaron amigo, colega, camarada.

Se dio cuenta de que pudieron haberle destruido sin poner el mínimo esfuerzo, pero ellos aun querían _salvarlo_, ellos aún lo veían como un miembro del equipo en el fondo, aun le apreciaban, para ellos, él aún era _su amigo…_ pero era demasiado tarde, el rayo iba a impactar directamente en el pecho de Stefano… el martillo reacciono bruscamente ante tal situación. Aquel acto de traición hacia sus amigos y familia habían demostrado solo una cosa: Hubert no tenía ningún respeto hacia el martillo y definitivamente no tenía el honor para hacer uso de su poder.

Solo se vio una explosión azul en el cielo, seguido de un rastro negro con un tono de rojo carmesí cayendo del cielo… era Hubert… su cuerpo estaba cayendo, quemado y con una herida abierta, desangrándose en su pecho, su armadura no lo protegió del rayo, y la herida fue lo suficientemente grave como para asegurar su muerte.

Mónica al verlo, enloqueció, perdió la cordura completamente al ver como su amado caía muerto, azotando contra el piso y rebotando como si se tratara de una pelota de goma. K ni siquiera volteo a ver, sabía que con la nigromancia podría traerlo de vuelta a la vida como un necromancio, recuperaría el martillo, y esta vez sus sentimientos no interferirían en la destrucción total de los Anonycats… total tener sexo con un cadáver reanimado no le parecía asqueroso, la idea le excitaba, le hacía mojarse.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, los Anonycats estaban derrotados y heridos de muerte, la única miembro en pie, había perdido la cordura, por lo que ya no suponía una amenaza, tomo el cadáver de su novio/esclavo y escapo antes de ser alcanzada por la furia de Mónica.

– _¡K, jodida zorra manipuladora!_ ¡Te aplastare hasta que no quede ni siquiera tu putrefacto polvo!

Mónica, entre el llanto de su coraje, gritaba, chillaba, no había manera de controlarla, no había siquiera manera de poder consolarla, el dolor… el odio que sentía _era indescriptible_. En un último arranque de furia y fuerza, intento levantar el martillo de Hubert para lanzárselo a K, pero este reacciono de forma inesperada; un rayo cayó directamente sobre el martillo, dejándola inconsciente, pero protegiendo al martillo hasta que un nuevo dueño llegara a reclamarlo.

Su dueño original había perdido el respeto del martillo, a causa de su propia traición. Lo que hizo fue un acto de cobardía que término destrozando toda una organización, aquella que era su familia.

A esto le siguió una tormenta eléctrica, y al ya destruido grupo no le quedo opción más que yacer bajo la lluvia en aquel suelo rocoso de las montañas, la mayoría de los miembros se encontraban inconscientes, excepto Dani. Él veía el cielo oscuro, las gotas y los rayos cayendo. _Era… hermoso…_

* * *

><p><em>Les gusto? o es una porqueria? Vale la pena el tiempo perdido o no? Por favor deja tu opinion o critica, eso nos ayudara a mejorar, o si es en verdad terrible nos hara parar y eliminarla... talvez. Gracias.<br>_


End file.
